Like We Used To
by ChrisColfersKingdom
Summary: Something is wrong with Blaine, he keeps waking up before the best part. And then he discovers something about Kurt that lets him know why. Songfic based on Like We Used To by Rocket to The Moon.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! This story is unbeta-ed as of now. If you get a chance check out my other story 'Airliner'**

* * *

_"I can feel his breath as he's sleepin' next to me, _

_Sharing pillows and cold feet. _

_He can feel my heart, fell asleep to it's beat, _

_Under blankets and warm sheets._  
_If only I could be in that bed again..."_

Blaine pulled the sleeping boy closer to him, nuzzling his nose into his soft brown hair. He took a moment to memorize everthing about the perfect feeling of contentment that washed over him, and surrounded him completly. The way the smaller boy's breath grazed across his neck from the postion of the boy's head on his shoulder. He set to memory the feel of the boy's heart beating in unison against his own. He admired the boy's pale, toned frame and the way the crisp white sheet layed low on this bare hips. Blaine felt the boy stir in his arms and saw his dark eyelashes that rested on the tips of his flushed cheeks flutter open to reveal icy blue eyes squinting up at him from the sunlight that shone in on them from the window. A sleepy smile broke across the boys face and Blaine smiled back down at him. "I love you Kurt" blaine whispered to him but a response never came. Becasue just as Kurt opened his mouth a piercing alarm broke through the silence around them and shook the walls.

Blaine sat up with a start and found himself in the pitch black darkness of his bedroom. He blindly slapped at him bedside table until his hand made contact with his alarm clock and threw it to the ground. The waling stopped and he was left only the sound of the harsh wind the blew threw his partly open window across the room.

He laid back down and ran his hand through is wild curls with an angry sigh. He closed his eyes tightly and tried to bring back the dream. Tried to bring back Kurt. But after a few painful moments of nothing but the back of his eyelids to welcome him he let his tears finally fall, refusing to hold them back or continue acting like he was fine. The tears poured down his cheeks and soaked the pillow under his head until he finally cried himself into a fitful, dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_Does he watch your favorite movies? _

_Does he hold you when you cry? _

_Does he let you tell him all of your favorite parts when you've seen it a million times?_

"Babe, we've watched this 8 times this past week..." Blaine said with a laugh when Kurt pulled Charlie St. Cloud off the shelf next to the small TV in their apartment.

"I know but its my favorite!" Kurt whined, throwing Blaine his best innocent look.

"... Put it on.."

"Really?"

"Of course baby."

Kurt let out a squeal of excitement and quickly put the DVD into the player.

Blaine ran his hands surely up and down Kurt's back as they sat cuddled close on the couch. Kurt was nuzzled against Blaine's chest, his legs across the other boys lap, while Blaine held his legs close with one hand and rubbed his back with the other.

When Charlie set out to find Tess and had to say goodbye to his brother for the last time, Blaine herd a discrete sniffling beneath him and looked down to see his boyfriend trying to wipe his eyes without being noticed. Blaine silently reached to grab a handful tissues from the end table and offered them to Kurt. The crying boy looked up at him with a watery smile "I'm sorry I'm such a baby." he whispered.

"No no no, your are not a baby, your adorable, and I love holding you when you cry, knowing I can be here for you." Blaine kissed tip of his nose and they both returned to watching the movie.

When Charlie had found Tess unconscious on the rocks, Kurt's sniffling had been reduced to a minimum and he was smiling "This is my favorite part, when he wraps her up in his arms and does everything he can to keep her alive, hoping she will remember what happened between them. Ah, it's just so romantic! And that boat! And the way they just sail away together. It's so sweet!"

Blaine grinned at Kurt's babbling and tightened his arms around him. "I love you." he said simply.

Kurt turned to him then smiling wider than he had in a long time "I-"

"Mr. Anderson! Would you care to join me after class to dicuss your daydreaming habit?"

Blaine's head snapped to attention, sitting up properly in his seat "No sir Mr. Lawson. I apologize. Won't happen again."

"See to it that it doesn't." Mr. Lawson went on with his lecture about pre civil war customs.

Blaine ignored the snickering from classmates and sighed heavily... This was gonna be a long day..


	3. Chapter 3

_Does he sing to all your music_  
_While you dance to purple rain? _  
_Does he do all these things Like I used to?_

Kurt reached to turn the volume up on the radio, recognizing the song as Purple Rain by Prince. He flipped the pancakes in front of him over and swayed over to the fridge to get out the orange juice.

Blaine watched from the doorway to the kitchen as his boyfriend danced around, making breakfast in nothing but a pair of Blaine's boxer shorts. Kurt started singing along, moving with the music in a way that made making breakfast look like a performance on stage.

Blaine snuck up behind him and placed his hands on his hips and moving with him, "Good morning." Blaine purred in his ear.

Kurt let out a gasp of surprise but quickly relaxed into Blaine's chest, pressing up against him. "Good morning baby, breakfast is just about ready."

"Smells delicious" He whispered inhaling the scent of Kurts skin, finding a place on his collar to start kissing and sucking on.

Kurt bit back a moan and put his head back on Blaine shoulder "Babe, I would love to rehash last nights fun, but your gonna make me burn your pancakes."

"Dunt c're" Blaine mumbled into his skin, running his hands into the inside of the boxer shorts Kurt was wearing.

"Mmmm... Oh. Right there.. A little higher. Ohhh- Mmph, no Blaine. Come on, set the table." Kurt regained his composure and nudged Blaine over to the dish cabinet.

Blaine whined and pouted, reluctantly grabbing two plates and taking them to the table, mumbling something about a tease. Kurt chuckled and began to bring the food over, still swaying to the music.

"I love the way you dance." Blaine smiled, walking over to the kitchen radio and turning up the volume even more and began to sing along "_I never wanted to be your weekend lover, I only wanted to be some kind of friend, Baby I could never steal you from another, It's such a shame our friendship had to end_"

Kurt laughed at sashayed over to Blaine, throwing his arms around his neck loosely and moving them together "I didn't take you for a Prince kinda guy." he stated.

"Are you kidding me? Of course I am." Blaine replied before singing out loudly and dramatically "_Honey I know, I know, I know times are changing, It's time we all reach out for something new, That means you too, You say you want a leader, But you can't seem to make up your mind, I think u better close it, And let me guide you to the purple rain... Purple rain, Purple rain, Purple rain, Purple rain_"

They both burst out laughing before singing out the last lines together in perfect harmony "_If you know what I'm singing about up here, C'mon raise your hand, Purple rain, Purple rain, I only want to see you, only want to see you, In the purple rain_."

They ended with a chaste kiss, still giggling from the impromptu duet.

"Oh Kurt I love you so much." He sighed.

Kurt smiled up at him with bright eyes, "Baby, I Lo-"

"Ouch!" Blaine heard a bang and a sharp hiss from behind him.

He turned around and saw none other than the object of his daydreaming standing before the staircase clutching his side, books dropped on the floor. In a moment of worry Blaine rushed back to him .

"Kurt? Are you okay?" Kurt's head jerked up at the sound of a familiar voice, being caught off guard. "I'm um- I'm fine- just a- um- sharp turn, wasn't looking where I was going. It'll bruise but I'm fine." he stammered clumsily trying to pick up his belongings off the tiled floor.

Blaine bent down to assist him "Are you sure your okay? Do you need help getting to the cafeteria?"

"Oh, um- no, no I'm fine, I actually have, um- lunch plans and I'm already running late so I'm just gonna um- go now. Bye." and with that Kurt took off down the hallway at a very fast speed.

Blaine stood for a moment, trying to wrap his head around that very awkward encounter with his ex. _Why is Kurt avoiding me like the plague? Lunch plans? Must be with his McKinley friends._ As he tried to make sense of everything he couldn't shake the feeling that there was something going on that Blaine didn't know about.


	4. Chapter 4

**The reality in this one is continued from the previous chapter.**

* * *

_14 months and 7 days ago,  
Oh I know you know  
How we felt about that night,  
Just your skin against the window,  
Oh he took it slow  
And we both know  
It should have been me inside that car,  
It should have been me instead of him in the dark._

"Mmm.. Blaine" Kurt moaned, fisting his hand hard into Blaines hair while the other boys lips sucked his earlobe and kissed down his neck.

Blaine pulled back and gave Kurt a sly grin "Come 'mere" he whispered, sitting up and beginning to climb into the backseat of his Prius.

"B- Wait- Here? Really?" Kurt whispered back, glancing around at the surrounding cars and to the screen showing a old black-and-white movie at the edge of the lot they were parked in.

"Yes here" Blaine assured, tugging on the wrists of his boyfriend, yet Kurt still looked unsure.

"What if I told you its on my bucket list to get off in the backseat of a car at a drive-in like something from The Outsiders?" Blaine tried.

Kurt snorted out a quiet laugh, then gave Blaine a heated look, "Well who am I to say no to that?" he winked and gave Blaine a push into the back, and followed after.

They settled (not after a few awkward elbows to the guts and feet getting tangled) with Blaine lying on his back across the seat, and Kurt straddling his hips.

Smiling, Kurt bent down to kiss the boy beneath him, feeling Blaine try to deepen the kiss immediately, shoving his tongue past his lips and exploring thoroughly. Kurt pulled back and mumbled against the lips of his boyfriend, "Someone's eager."

Blaine answered with a growl, surging up to capture Kurt's mouth once again.

Their lips fought in a battle for dominance until Blaine gave in and let his senses be taken over by the sweet taste of his love, deciding instead to let his hands wander over the body above him.

His hands grazed the top of Kurts jeans, and moved upwards again, teasingly so. Kurt broke the kiss with a grunt and sat up, ass falling to place perfect presser on Blaine's clothed hard-on.

"Blaine" He purred "Touch me"

Blaine didnt need to be told twice, he quickly moved his hands to the pockets of the pants and began kneading Kurt's ass in his rough hands earning a moan of appreciation in return.

He carefully thrust his hips slightly upward into the pressure on this groin and Kurt threw his head back and continued to make sinful sounds.

"You like that baby?" Blaine asked, his voice thick and rough.

"Mmhmm. Mm yes. I love it. More Blaine." Kurt answered, high and needy, starting to meet Blaine's thrusts and quickly swooping down for a dirty kiss, all teeth and tongues.

Blaine continued his movements, seeking more through the fabric separating their clothed erections, he moved quick and hard trying to find a pace that Kurt enjoyed until Kurt let out a muffled howl into Blaine's neck where he had been sucking a sizable hickey "Oh Blaine. Right there. So good. So so good. Don't-ugh-Stop"

Smiling widely at Kurt's praise and demands he thrust up hard and fast, outlines of cocks through denim hardly leaving each other as they neared the edge.

Kurt braced his hands on Blaine's shoulders, hunched over and pushing down hard as his breath became even more shallow "Mm. Ugh. Yes. Oh god yes. Yes. Blaine right there. There. Yes." Kurt finished his chant with a high pitched whine and Blaine could feel him pulsing through the fabric.

Knowing Kurt just came in his expensive designer skinny jeans in the backseat of Blaine's car in a crowded lot was extremely hot... Hot enough, combined with Kurt's moans to send him over the edge himself, hips jerking fanatically until he came off his high and found the bright blue eyes of his boyfriend gazing warmly into his.

"Kurt- you are- amazing- I mean- I love you so much." Blaine confessed bringing his hand up to brush the hair out of his lovers face.

" I love y-"

*Thud* "Ugh"

Suspicious sounds caught Blaine's attention as he walked through the Dalton parking lot at lunch time.

He passed the third row of cars behind the gym and approached his car.

"Uh. Mmm." he heard the sounds from a couple cars away "Uhhh. Seb!" *Thump*

Blaine's body went cold when he heard a voice he knew all too well calling out Sebastian's nick name.

Before Blaine's mind could protest his feet were carrying him towards Sebastian's Porsche two cars away. And as much as it pained him, he couldn't tear his eyes away once he got a glimpse of them through the window.

There he sat, Blaine's first love in the lap of another man, kissing him and writhing on top of him. Blaine felt sick.


	5. Chapter 5

**The reality in this chapter follows those of the previous two.**

* * *

_I know, love, (I'm a sucker for that feeling.)_  
_Happens all the time, love, (I always end up feelin' cheated.)_  
_You're on my mind, love, (or so that matter when I need it.)_  
_It happens all the time- love, yeah._  
_Will he love you like I loved you?_  
_Will he tell you everyday?_  
_Will he make you feel like you're invincible with every word he'll say?_  
_Can you promise me if this was right:_  
_Don't throw it all away?_  
_Can you do all these things?_  
_Will you do all these things..._  
_Like we used to?_  
_Oh, like we used to._

"Blaine! Wait!" Kurt called hurting out of his car and sprinting to catch up to Blaine in the Anderson's front yard.

Blaine stormed all the way up to his front door, before deciding to end this here and now.

Turning around he walked back off the porch.

"Why?" he demanded "Why should I wait? Why should I listen to you? Why should I give a damn about anything that you have to say to me right now, just because you feel bad for me catching you sneaking out for a quick fuck with Sebastian!? The guy that almost tore us apart all those months ago. I get that we agreed to move on but HIM?! Really?! Why? What does he have that I don't?" Blaine paused "No, don't answer that... I thought you were better than that Kurt. I thought you valued yourself a little more than that. But I guess not." Blaine turned to walk closer to his house but stopped halfway to continue, seeing for the first time the tears streaming down his ex's face.

"I hope your happy with him. I really do. But when you wake up the morning after and he's nowhere to be found and your feeling used, I hope you remember waking up next to me, making breakfast together. I hope you remember how much I loved you. How much I gave up for you. How much you meant to me. And I hope you remember that your the one who threw that away. Your the one who did this. And I'm never falling for it again." with that Blaine turned and walked away. Slamming his front door shut behind him.

Kurt stood for a few moments realizing just how much he's lost, and just how much he'll never get back, before finally turning and going back to his navigator, he pulled out of the driveway and drove down the street in a blur of tears.

Blaine watched from his window as Kurt drove out of his neighborhood, and out of his life forever.


End file.
